No Perteneces Aqui
by Musqux
Summary: "Todo oso pertenece aqui" es lo que Kenai escuchó cuando llegó al Salto del Salmón; pero y si todos los osos hubieran conocido la verdad ¿Cómo reaccionarían? ¿Perdonarán a Kenai? y ¿Podrán Kenai y Koda seguir siendo hermanos?.
1. Verdad

**Bueno, he tenido esta idea hace algún tiempo, espero les guste.**

 **Verdad**

Kenai estaba tumbado en el suelo mirando hacia la montaña, en su mente buscaba la manera de decirle a Koda la verdad, pero no se atrevía. _¿Cómo decirle que he matado a su madre?_ se decía a sí mismo. Por el momento estaba solo con sus pensamientos, pero sabía que pronto aquel cachorro que había llamado su hermano hace unas horas atrás lo encontraría y tendría que hacerle frente. Podría ocultarle la verdad y tratar de fingir de que nada pasó o huir de ahí y tratar de escapar de los problemas; sea como sea, tarde o temprano Koda se preguntaría a donde habría ido su madre; mantenerlo con la duda sería muy cruel _. No, tengo que decirle la verdad, él merece saberlo, pero, ¿y los demás?_ Pensó. Esa era otra cuestión, todos esos osos lo habían recibido como a uno de los suyos y decir la verdad seria como una traición, a pesar de que nació humano, ahora se sentía como uno de ellos, Koda fue siempre parte de esa familia y por ser su hermano, ahora él también pertenecía allí. _Sí, tengo que decírselo. Cuando uno quiere a alguien debe ser honesto con él y consigo mismo;_ dijo esperando que hacerlo fuese tan fácil como pensarlo.

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte y los únicos que estaban despiertos tan temprano en la mañana eran Tug y Koda; la noche anterior, Kenai había desaparecido después de que Koda contó su historia y nadie lo había visto hasta entonces; Koda pidió la ayuda de Tug para encontrarlo, ya que sus habilidades de rastreo estaban bien desarrolladas, pero a pesar de buscar toda la noche, sus intentos fueron inútiles, para ser un oso joven, Kenai tenía un olor singular, el olor de un oso por lo general es un olor fuerte reconocible al instante, incluso el olor de un cachorro como Koda podía ser detectado a kilómetros por otro oso; pero el olor de Kenai era débil, y de eso se había dado cuenta la primera vez que lo olió cuando llegó al Salto del Salmón. Parecía que nunca lo encontrarían pero finalmente parecía que habían hallado un rastro, o mejor dicho, unas huellas que se adentraban en el bosque.

 _Creo que lo hemos encontrado_ -dijo Tug oliendo las huellas, detrás de él, Koda lo miraba impaciente y feliz al mismo tiempo

 _¡¿Donde?!-_ pregunto Koda

 _Por allá_ \- Tug levanto una pata señalando las huellas que se adentraban en el bosque.

 _¡Vamos! -_ dijo Koda.

 _Está bien, pequeño cachorro_ -Tug

Los osos siguieron las huellas hasta que por fin lograron ver a Kenai acostado cerca de una saliente rocosa.

 _Parece un poco deprimido_ \- Tug

 _Si_ \- Koda- _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

 _No lo sé, pero creo que será mejor que alguien vaya a hablar con él_ – Tug - _Cuando alguien está deprimido necesita la ayuda de sus seres queridos más cercanos._

 _Pero él no tiene familia_ \- Dijo Koda con una voz apagada - _su hermano murió, o eso es lo que me dijo._

 _Tal vez es por eso que esta tan triste_ \- Tug - _tal vez si su hermanito va a hablar con él se anime un poco._

 _¡Tienes razón!-_ Koda- _Iré a animarlo_

 _Yo estaré detrás de ti Koda, si necesitas mi ayuda_ \- Tug - _solo llámame y allí estaré_

Ambos subieron la colina. Una vez allí, Tug se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, mientras que koda se acercó a Kenai; pronto Kenai y Koda comenzaron hablar, todo parecía normal, hasta que Kenai mencionó a un monstruo. Tug siguió escuchando y su corazón se estremecía cada vez más mientras Kenai continuaba con su historia.

Finalmente, Tug comprendió todo cuando oyó esas palabras _"Tu madre no vendrá";_ ahora todo tenía sentido, por qué Kenai no había hecho ninguna de las cosas que cualquier oso haría y por qué no olía como uno, trató de guardar la calma mientras observaba como Koda corría a través de los árboles para subir luego a uno de ellos mientras que Kenai caminaba en la nieve diciendo: _¡Koda!_

Koda no respondía a sus llamados, todo esto había sido duro no solo para Koda sino también para Tug; Aga, la madre de Koda y una amiga para todos, no volvería a casa, y el responsable estaba allí frente a él pidiendo perdón; sus palabras parecían sinceras, pero no podía confiar en él, después de todo, este oso había sido un cazador. Tug observó cómo dibujo una huella con su pata en la nieve para luego darle la forma de una mano humana.

 _Perdóname Koda, perdóname..._ dijo Kenai antes de partir hacia la montaña donde las luces tocan la tierra, o eso es lo que pensaba hacer. Detrás de él estaba aquel oso que lo había recibido como uno más de la familia con una mirada de decepción.

Tug observó como Kenai pedía constantemente perdón sin respuesta alguna, notaba el arrepentimiento en sus palabras _. Tal vez... tal vez... este diciendo la verdad, quizás esté realmente arrepentido, pudo haber ocultado la verdad, pero prefirió decir la verdad; pero, entonces ¿a dónde va?, no está huyendo, pues si hubiera querido escapar no le hubiera dicho nada a Koda; Esto no tiene sentido_ ; pensó para sí mismo. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que Kenai le debía una explicación no solo a él sino también a los demás osos, reflexionó un instante y decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Lentamente se acercó a Kenai y cuando este estuvo a punto de partir lo miró y dijo:

 _Tenemos que hablar..._

 **Y este fue el primer capítulo, la próxima actualización será después de actualizar "Un nuevo hermano", esta historia no será demasiada larga, creo que tendrá unos 4 capítulos, aunque no descarto la posibilidad de extenderla. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Reunión

**Este es el segundo capítulo, espero estar escribiendo bien esta historia.**

Reunión

 _¡Koda!, ¿Dónde estás?_ , decía Tug mientras buscaba a Koda.

Kenai tuvo una conversación con Tug esa mañana e intentó convencerlo de que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero por más que valorara a Kenai, Tug no podía guardar un secreto como ese; así que decidió realizar una reunión con todos los osos esa misma tarde, mientras tanto Kenai se quedaría en su cueva bajo la vigilancia de su amigo Aluk. Este tenía casi la misma de edad de Kenai y al principio no entendía por qué quería que hiciera eso pero confiaba en Tug, así que acepto hacerlo.

 _Ahí estas_ \- dijo Tug mirando a Koda mientras se despedía de unos alces- _¿Estás bien?_

 _Sí, eso creo_ \- contestó. Koda intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, Kenai le hizo algo malo, pero por alguna razón sentía que aún era su hermano y no quería alejarse de él. Fue Kenai (el cazador) el que había matado a su madre; pero fue Kenai (el oso) el que había arriesgado su propia vida para protegerlo y eso significaba una sola cosa; en el interior Kenai era una buena persona u oso; sea como sea, Kenai no era malo, solo permitió que sus emociones tomaran el control y por ello tomó malas decisiones. Recordaba los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos y cómo lo llamó su hermano la noche anterior. Ya había perdido a su madre, pero ahora no quería perder a su hermano.

 _¿Dónde está Kenai?_ -Koda preguntó

 _Está en mi cueva, esperando a los demás_ \- Tug

 _¿Qué pasará con él?_ \- preguntó Koda. En su interior tenía miedo de separarse de él.

 _Ya hablaremos de eso allí_ \- Tug - _Lo importante es que estés bien._

 _¿Me alejarán de él?_ \- Koda

 _Esa es una decisión importante, Koda_ \- dijo Tug con una voz serena- _Nosotros solo queremos que seas feliz, lo que debe hacerse se hará, pero recuerda que al final tú eres lo más importante._

Esas palabras dejaron pensando a Koda por un instante.

 _Vamos, ya todos deben estar ahí_ \- Tug

Más tarde en la cueva, todos los osos estaban reunidos, según lo que dijo Tug, el único cachorro que estaría allí presente seria Koda, el resto debería quedarse en otra cueva a cargo de Hoonah. Una mezcla de curiosidad e intriga rondaba entre los osos, lo que sea que iba a decir Tug, los cachorros no debían oírlo. Entonces uno de ellos se levantó y dijo: _Ahí viene._

Tug no venía solo, alguien lo acompañaba y ese alguien era Kenai.

Tug y Kenai ingresaron en la cueva; esta era la más grande en el Salto del Salmon, ya que Tug era el oso más grande allí y necesitaba más espacio, en la entrada de la misma yacía un árbol que parecía haber sido derribado hace unos meses.

Cuando entraron allí, Kenai vio a Koda y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, ahora tenía que hablar con todos y eso no sería fácil. Una vez que todos habían tomado sus lugares Tug se levantó sobre sus patas y dijo:

 _Hola, muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando qué hacen aquí, y la razón es que Kenia tiene algo que contarles._

 _Si tiene algo que contar, que lo haga esta noche junto con los demás_ \- dijo un oso, mientras comía un salmón.

 _Si, lo que sea que tenga que decir que lo haga con el resto, hoy tengo un festín de salmón_ \- dijo otro.

 _Lo que Kenai tiene que decirnos no puede esperar_ -Tug - _esa es la razón por la cual los he citado a todos._

 _¿Va a quedarse a aquí?, nos encantaría tenerlo como vecino, parece un oso agradable_ \- dijo un oso mientras comía una bayas

 _Estoy de acuerdo con él, creo que todos estaríamos felices de tenerlo en nuestra familia_ \- otro opinó

 _No, eso no es lo que tiene que decir, es algo más complicado_ \- Tug - _Kenai, llegó la hora._

Kenai estaba nervioso, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones y debía hacerlo ahora. En su mente pidió la ayuda de los espíritus y se dirigió al centro dentro del grupo; miró a todos y dijo:

 _Hola, soy Kenai, y tengo que contarles una historia..._

¿Qué clase de historia? - dijo uno de los osos - Hemos escuchado muchas

 _Esta es diferente_ \- Kenai - _Es algo sobre mí y de cómo llegue aquí_

 _¡Oh! vaya, todos nos preguntábamos como conociste a Koda_ \- dijo una osa

 _¡Si!_ \- dijo un oso- _Todos queremos oír esa historia. ¡Empieza ya!_

 _Primero tengo que confesarles algo_ \- Kenai

Todos miraron a Kenai, luego Aluk preguntó

 _¿Qué?_

Kenai miró a todos y dijo: _La verdad es que... que..._

 _¡¿Qué?!_ \- Aluk

 _La verdad es que no soy un oso_ \- Kenai

...

 _Jajajajajajaja_ \- Todos en la cueva se rieron al mismo tiempo, excepto él, Tug y Koda

 _¿Entonces que se supone que eres?_ \- Dijo una osa - _¿un castor?_

 _No, tal vez un perro enorme_ \- dijo otro

 _O tal vez es un conejo gigante_ \- sugirió alguien

 _No, no, lo digo en serio_ \- Kenai - _no soy un oso, soy... soy... soy un humano_

Todos guardaron silencio.

 _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- pregunto uno

 _Es una larga historia... -_ Kenai

Kenai comenzó a narrar lo que pasó de la misma forma en la que se lo había dicho a Koda esa mañana, contó cómo había llegado a ser un oso y cómo conoció a koda.

Todos en la cueva guardaron silencio, pero esta vez era diferente, había cierto desconcierto en todos. Entonces alguien levantó la pata para preguntar.

 _¿Entonces qué haces aquí?_

Kenai suspiro y dijo: _Koda necesitaba venir aquí, yo al principio me negué, pero luego mencionó la montaña donde las luces tocan la tierra y accedí porque necesitaba llegar allí; al principio no llevaba bien con Koda y quería llegar lo antes posible pero luego... luego me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, Koda era la mejor cosa que me había pasado en la vida, me enseño a ver las cosas de otra manera y cuando estuvo en peligro no dude en ayudarlo porque no soportaba la idea de perderlo. Koda es el mejor hermano que alguien pudiera desear, haría lo que fuera por él._

 _¿Lo que sea dices?_ \- pregunto uno

Si - Kenai

¿Incluso alejarte de él? - respondió el oso

¡No! - Koda exclamó - no lo alejen de mí...

 _Lo siento Koda, no puede quedarse aquí_ \- dijo uno interrumpiendo a Koda - _¿No has oído lo que dijo?, debe irse de aquí._

 _¡Sí!-_ dijo otro - _No pertenece aquí._

 _Es un monstruo_ \- dijo alguien más - _debe irse ahora mismo._

Kenai escuchó esto y se sintió muy mal, comenzó a pensar que nadie lo perdonaría cuando de repente escuchó a alguien decir:

 _No, no estoy de acuerdo._

Kenai estaba sorprendido, alguien estaba de su lado. Pero luego...

 _No, no puede irse de aquí; sabe dónde estamos, ¿Qué tal si vuelve a ser humano y nos caza? ¡Podría traer más cazadores aquí!_ \- sugirió este.

 _¡Yo nunca haría eso!_ \- Kenai

¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? - Aluk

Kenai no sabía que decir, había hecho algo terrible y comenzaba a pensar que nadie volvería a confiar en él; pero de repente Koda dijo:

 _Sé que ha hecho algo malo, pero él es mi hermano, es mi única familia, por favor, no lo separen de mí._

Kenai estaba sorprendido; Koda, su hermanito, lo estaba perdonando. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Koda corrió hacia Kenai e intento darle un abrazo, pero un oso lo detuvo diciendo: _Espera Koda, cómo sabemos que no nos traicionará, no podemos confiar en él, es un cazador._

 _¿Fue un cazador el que me protegió cuando éramos perseguidos?, no lo creo; Kenai tal vez no es el mejor oso que he conocido, pero me quiere como a un hermano y eso es lo que importa. Por favor, escúchenlo_ \- Koda suplicó

Tug estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero entonces todos los osos percibieron algo en el aire.

Todos empezaron a olfatear. Entonces...

 _¡Un cazador! -_ gritaron todos

 _Debió guiarlo aquí_ \- dijo un oso señalando a Kenai

 _¡Eso no es verdad! -_ Kenai

 _Kenai tiene razón, él nos perseguía desde el glaciar_ \- Koda

 _¡Los cachorros!_ \- gritó una osa angustiada.

Había mucha confusión en ese instante; entonces Tug se levantó y dijo:

 _¡Escuchen todos! Dejaremos esto para más tarde, ahora debemos protegernos. Kenai quédate aqui. Koda acompáñame, debemos ponerte a salvo._

 _Esto es mi culpa_ – Kenai - _quiero ayudarles_

 _Lo mejor es que te quedes aqui Kenai_ – dijo Tug con voz serena - _Aluk estará aqui vigilándote._

Kenai solo podía ver como Tug y Koda salían de la cueva sin poder hacer nada al respecto; en su mente se decía a sí mismo:

 _De una forma u otra tengo que ayudarlos..._

 **Y este fue el segundo capítulo, tenía pensado actualizar primero "un nuevo hermano", pero tuve algunas ideas y no puede esperar para escribirlas. Espero leer sus ideas, opiniones, sugerencias y/o comentarios.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo…**


	3. Atrapados

**Atrapados**

Si bien los osos eran unos de los animales más poderosos del bosque, preferían evitar los problemas, sus grandes garras y colmillos no solo eran útiles para la pesca, también podían ser usadas para defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlos. Un oso podría fácilmente encargarse de un cazador sino fuera por una cosa: sus lanzas; esas cosas les otorgaban una ventaja significativa, ya que un cazador podía dañar a un oso sin siquiera tocarlo. Las lanzas solo eran una de las razones por las que los osos evitaban pelear; pues había una peor, el fuego, este podía destruir todo un bosque y todo lo que había allí. Tal vez los humanos no eran los seres más grandes, fuertes o rápidos; pero sus habilidades compensaban todo eso y los osos lo sabían, por ello no lucharían a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. No querían dañar ni ser dañados.

Los osos cruzaron a través del rio con el río de que el cazador no pudiera seguir su rastro, tenían que llevar a los más pequeños a un lugar seguro. Se esconderían en el bosque hasta que el peligro pasara. El único que faltaba era Koda, él junto a Tug se disponían a cruzar pero era tarde, Tug percibió que el cazador estaba demasiado cerca así que se escondieron detrás de un arbusto. Denahi estaba en el Salto del Salmon.

 _Escóndete_ \- Tug le susurro a Koda- _no te muevas_

La respiración de Koda se aceleraba mientras sentía que el cazador se acercaba cada vez más y más, Tug estuvo a punto de levantarse para enfrentarlo cuando de pronto este cambio su rumbo siguiendo unas huellas hacia la cueva donde estaban Aluk y Kenai.

 _No_ \- susurró Koda.

Denahi se aproximó lentamente a la entrada de la cueva, miro el suelo y noto cientos de huellas en el suelo, cualquiera al ver tantas huellas de oso se alejaría de allí; pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era vengarse del oso que había matado a su hermano. Entró en la cueva, y aparentemente no había nada allí, estuvo a punto de salir pero percibió un sonido, algo estaba en la cueva además de él y podía sentir su respiración, tomó un pedazo de madera del tronco que yacía afuera y con unas rocas se dispuso hacer fuego.

Al interior de la cueva Aluk y Kenai observaban en la oscuridad lo que hacía Denahi.

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_ \- preguntó Aluk mirando a Kenai, sospechaba que Kenai sabría lo que iba a hacer.

Kenai miro cuando Denahi consiguió por fin encender una llama.

 _¡Oh no!_ \- Kenai dijo sin hacer demasiado ruido - _Tenemos que salir de aquí_

 _¿Qué sucede?_ \- Aluk preguntó

Denahi metió muchas ramas en la cueva, luego trajo consigo una antorcha y gritó: _Sé que estas ahí._

 _Tengo que salir_ \- dijo Kenai- _me está buscando a mí_

 _¡Estás loco!_ \- Aluk- _¡Podrías morir!_

 _Lo sé_ – Kenai - _pero no quiero que salgan lastimados, en especial Koda; ninguno tiene la culpa, debo enfrentarlo solo_.

Aluk estaba sorprendido, Kenai iba a arriesgar su propia vida para proteger al resto, se iba a enfrentar a alguien que era de su especie original para proteger a aquellos que lo estaban juzgando hace un momento. Aluk se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras y entonces supo lo que debía hacer.

 _Kenai, espera_ \- Dijo Aluk antes de que Kenai saliera de la cueva.

 _¿Qué?_ \- Kenai

 _No puedes hacer esto solo, déjame ayudarte_ \- Aluk

 _Pero..._ \- Kenai

 _Sé lo que dije antes_ \- Aluk- _pero me doy cuenta que no eres el monstruo que pensé que eras; todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y por eso quiero ayudarte._

Justo cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, la antorcha cayó delante de ellos encendiendo toda la madera que había al interior de la cueva, el fuego se propagaba rápidamente. Por lo que los osos sea alejaron de este adentrándose más en la cueva, pero la situación no era mejor, el humo pronto los alcanzó, dejándolos sin muchas alternativas.

 _¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ \- Aluk

 _No lo sé_ \- Kenai- _pero si seguimos aquí moriremos_

Era una situación difícil; si se quedaban allí morirían asfixiados por el humo, pero si intentaban salir probablemente se quemarían al tratar de salir; para empeorar la situación, si llegaban a salir de la cueva, el cazador estaría allí esperándolos. El tiempo se acababa y tenían que tomar una decisión.

Kenai y Aluk se habían adentrado a una zona de la cueva donde el agua se filtraba a través de las rocas tratando de escapar del humo, de repente Aluk resbaló en un charco de lodo y sus patas quedaron cubiertas con este. Fue entonces cuando Kenai tuvo una idea:

 _Sé lo que tenemos que hacer._

Kenai se lanzó al charco cubriendo su pelaje con todo el lodo que pudo.

 _¿Qué haces?_ \- dijo Aluk con una expresión de confusión en su rostro

 _Haz lo mismo que yo_ \- Kenai- _Así el fuego no nos lastimara, o eso espero_

 _¿Estás seguro?_ \- Aluk

 _No... pero si tuvieras una mejor idea me encantaría oírla_ \- Kenai - _esta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad._

 _¿Y el cazador?_ \- Aluk- _Seguramente nos estará esperando allá afuera_

 _Tienes razón_ \- Kenai - _Cuando estemos afuera corre en busca de ayuda, yo intentare distraerlo._

 _Esta Bien_ \- Aluk.

Una vez cubiertos de lodo; los osos se acercaron a la entrada de la cueva; por suerte parte del fuego ya se había extinguido, pero a pesar de ello el calor era intenso; no había vuelta atrás, y si bien el lodo los protegía, aún podían sentir el calor.

 _¡¿Estás listo?!-_ Kenai

 _¡Si!_ \- Aluk

 _Cuando te de la señal corre tan rápido como puedas y salta fuera de aquí_ \- Kenai

 _1... 2... 3... ¡Ahora!_

Los osos tomaron impulso y saltaron sobre las llamas. Cayeron cerca de la entrada y al parecer no habían sufrido daño con excepción de un poco de su pelaje chamuscado.

 _¡Estamos bien!_ \- Gritaron, pero algo andaba mal, el cazador no estaba allí.

Kenai miró alrededor, pero no había nadie. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era demasiado tarde, solo tuvo tiempo para gritar:

 _¡Aluk!_

 **Bueno, este ha sido el tercer capítulo, sé que he tardado un poco en actualizar esta historia, he tenido muchas ideas y no podía decidir qué hacer primero. Prometo que el próximo capítulo será publicado muy pronto.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Lucha

**Lucha**

 _¡ Aluk ¡ -_ Gritó Kenai

Aluk yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Denahi lo había golpeado muy fuerte en la cabeza después de saltar desde unas rocas que estaban en la parte superior de la entrada de la cueva. Kenai intentó ayudar a Aluk, pero no podía. Su propia batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

Pelear con Denahi era algo que Kenai no quería hacer; él no quería lastimar a su hermano; pero sabía que tenía que defender a su amigo.

 _¡Déjalo!_ \- Grito Kenai, después de dar un rugido, este fue tan fuerte que todo el bosque lo oyó, incluso Tug y Koda que estaban a lo lejos. Ellos habían observado todo lo sucedido, pero era momento de actuar.

 _¡Tenemos que Ayudarlos!_ \- Gritó Koda

 _Espera Koda, es muy peligroso -_ Tug - _Yo iré ayudarlos; tú quédate aquí._

 _Pero... -_ Koda

 _Sé que quieres ayudarlos, Koda_ \- Tug - _pero si algo te pasara algo... yo... Kenai... todos aquí... nadie quiere que te pase algo malo, por favor, prométeme que te quedaras aquí._

 _Está bien, lo prometo_ \- Koda

 _No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien... o eso espero_ \- Tug susurró la última parte.

Tug corrió tan rápido como pudo a ayudar a Kenai.

...

 _Denahi, soy yo, Kenai, tu hermano_ \- dijo Kenai. Pero lo único que oía Denahi eran gruñidos.

 _¡Por tu culpa mi hermano se ha ido, ahora lo pagarás!_ \- Gritó antes de intentar a un golpe a Kenai.

Kenai logró esquivar el golpe, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y rugió tan fuerte como pudo intentando asustar a Denahi, sin embargo, esto no funcionó. Kenai no podía dañar a su hermano pero tenía que defenderse, así que intentaría no lastimarlo mucho.

Denahi tomó su lanza y se lanzó sobre Kenai, sujetó firmemente su cuello intentando derribarlo; pero Kenai lo sujeto con sus patas delanteras y lo arrojo lejos de él.

 _¡Ah!_ \- Gritó Denahi cuando cayó al suelo. Se levantó y apuntó nuevamente su lanza hacia Kenai diciendo: _Pagarás lo que has hecho._

Kenai quería decirle quien era, pero Denahi no lo entendía; tenía que hacer algo para sacarlo de allí, así que intentó correr para que lo persiguiera, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la lanza de Denahi cayó frente a él, haciendo que se detuviera. Denahi aprovechó esto, y saltó nuevamente sobre Kenai, pero esta vez logró derribarlo en el suelo. Kenai intentó liberarse, pero Denahi sujetaba su cuello tan fuerte que estaba cortándole la respiración; estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cuando de repente, sintió que alguien se acercaba.

 _¡Déjalo!_ \- gritó Tug dando un golpe a Denahi con sus garras.

El golpe fue tal que Denahi cayó a unos metros de allí, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Tug volteo a ver a Kenai quien apenas estaba recuperando el aliento.

 _¿Estás bien?-_ Preguntó Tug a Kenai

 _¡Tug!_ \- Kenai - _¡Cuidado!_

Denahi aprovechó ese momento y atacó; había fingido estar inconsciente y aprovechó que Tug se distrajo. Cogió un poco de arena y la arrojo a los ojos de Tug.

El oso no podía ver nada; Denahi tomó su lanza y la arrojó hacia Tug, la lanza hirió una de las patas del oso haciendo que este diera un grito de dolor.

Todos en el Salto del Salmón escucharon el grito. Presentían que algo malo estaba pasando, así que fueron a ayudarlos.

Kenai vio como Denahi estaba a punto de dar otro golpe. Pero antes de que este pudiera hacerlo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la lanza partiéndola en dos. Se levantó sobre sus patas traseras e intentó dar otro golpe, pero Denahi se agachó y rodó detrás de Kenai. Este tomó el extremo de la lanza que tenía la punta e intentó darle un golpe por la espalda a Kenai, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Koda saltó sobre Denahi y lo derribó.

 _¡Koda!-_ gritó Kenai

Kenai corrió hacia Denahi y saltó sobre él. Pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta era que este tenía una punta de lanza escondida. Denahi sacó el objeto e hirió una de las costillas del oso.

Kenai dio un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. Denahi saco la punta de lanza y se dispuso a dar el golpe final. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una luz brillante iluminó el cielo, cegándolo por un instante.

Cuando los osos llegaron vieron dos espíritus en la escena.

Eran un águila y alguien familiar... una osa.

 **Hoy se cumple año más desde que se estrenó** _ **Tierra de Osos**_ **y en mi opinión esta es una de las mejores películas animadas que existen, es una de mis favoritas (la otra es** _ **El Rey León**_ **, y esa es la razón por la cual algún día espero poder leer o escribir un** _ **crossover**_ **de ambas, existe uno titulado "** _ **Pawesome Adventure"**_ **escrito por** _ **Wildstar93**_ **, la historia es buena pero no está terminada). Creo que esta película merece una tercera parte,** _ **El Rey León**_ **tiene tres películas y dos series animadas basadas en esta;** _ **La Guardia del León**_ **es la más reciente y se hizo 20 años después del estreno de** _ **El**_ _ **Rey León**_ **; incluso he leído en algunos sitios de internet que se haría una versión** _ **live action**_ **de esta. Pienso que existe la posibilidad de que algún dia se haga una tercera parte, una serie animada o una versión** _ **live action**_ **de** _ **Tierra de Osos**_ **.  
**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. El próximo capítulo será publicado muy pronto (creo que actualizaré esta historia los viernes o sabados).**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Espiritus

**Antes de empezar; quiero pedir disculpas por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, he tenido muchas cosas que hacer; pero ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo, este es un poco más largo de lo habitual. También me he dado cuenta que he estado usando un lenguaje un poco formal así que trataré de incluir algunas expresiones más familiares. Bueno creo que ya he dicho suficiente, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Espíritus**

Lentamente Tug recobró la vista, al principio era borrosa pero poco a poco fue aclarándose, permitiéndole ver lo que pasaba. En un lado Denahi todavía cubría sus ojos con las manos; mientras que por el otro, dos espíritus estaban al lado de Koda acompañando a Kenai; este al parecer había sido gravemente herido. Tug no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, no sabía quién era el águila; sin embargo pudo reconocer a la osa junto al osezno.

 _¿Aga?_ \- Tug - _¿eres tú?_

El espíritu volteo su mirada hacia Tug y asintió a su pregunta.

 _¡Mamá!_ \- Dijo Koda cuando vio a su madre. La osa abrazó al cachorro mirándolo tiernamente.

 _Te he extrañado mucho_ \- dijo Koda derramando una lágrima, entonces vio a Kenai y dijo:

 _Sé lo que pasó._

La osa lo miro y volvió a darle otro abrazo.

 _Mamá, Kenai ha cuidado bien de mí..._ \- Koda - _él_ _está_ _arrepentido... puedes... ¿puedes ayudarlo?_

Koda vio como los ojos de su madre reflejaban ternura y bondad. Ella asintió y miro al águila como queriéndole decir algo. El águila se elevó en el cielo y se dispuso a levantar a Kenai, pero de pronto Kenai dijo:

 _Sitka, espera._

Denahi escuchó esto y no pudo creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Podía entender lo que los animales estaban diciendo delante de él y había escuchado al oso mencionar el nombre de su hermano.

 _Sitka, eres... ¿eres tú?_ \- Denahi

El águila asintió y de repente todos los osos llegaron a la escena, un grupo fue a ver a Aluk mientras que los demás rodearon a Denahi, ellos se acercaron a él mientras lo amenazaban con sus garras y colmillos.

 _¡Alto!_ \- gritó Tug.

Los osos voltearon a ver a Tug.

 _Esta no es la manera de hacer las cosas_ \- Tug.

 _Pero... pero..._ \- dijo un oso.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando_ \- Denahi - _los osos no hablan._

 _Hey... ¿entonces que estamos haciendo?_ \- dijo uno de ellos.

Denahi estaba a punto de responder pero entonces el águila se dirigió hacia Aluk y se convirtió en un ser humano. Los osos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras este tocaba la cabeza de Aluk.

Aluk despertó y miro al espíritu. Estaba a punto de gritar, pero entonces vio a Aga mirándolo y comprendió lo que pasaba.

 _¿Eres... eres un espíritu?-_ Aluk.

Sitka asintió.

Denahi miraba con asombro lo que estaba pasando. Aun trataba de comprender lo que pasaba cuando Sitka dirigió su mirada hacia el otro oso herido.

Kenai vio como Aga se acercaba a él. Bajó la mirada cuando la osa estuvo frente a él; se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho, guardó silencio por un instante y entonces dijo:

 _Lo siento... yo... lo siento mucho..._

 _¿Kenai...?_ \- Dijo Denahi al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

Kenaí miró a Denahi y respondió:

 _Si soy yo._

Denahi cayó de rodillas de la impresión; había ignorado lo que su tótem representaba y dejó que su deseo de venganza lo controlara; ahora su hermano estaba gravemente herido y todo era su culpa.

 _¡Kenai!_ gritó Denahi mientras intentó acercarse a su hermano, pero los osos se lo impidieron.

Denahi estaba asustado, durante todo ese tiempo no había sentido miedo pero ahora...

Aga vio lo que pasaba y con una de sus patas indicó a los osos que lo dejaran pasar.

Los osos no entendían por qué su amiga quería que hicieran eso, pero confiaban en ella, así que hicieron lo que les pidió.

Denahi corrió a ver a su hermano, la osa y el cachorro estaban a su lado. No pudo evitar llorar.

 _Kenai... yo pensé... pensé que tú... pensé que estabas muerto_ -Denahi - _Esto es mi culpa._

 _No todo es tu culpa_ \- Kenai - _yo debí haberte escuchado._

 _Pero estas así por mi culpa_ \- Denahi - _debí haber seguido mi tótem._

 _Yo también debí hacerlo_ \- Dijo Kenai

Koda miraba sorprendido a su hermano, no podía creer que estuviera hablando con el cazador que los estaba persiguiendo desde hace días, estaba confundido así que preguntó:

 _¿Quién es él?_

Denahi miró al cachorro quien los observaba fijamente.

 _Koda; él es mi hermano, Denahi_ – Kenai _– Denahi; él es Koda, mi… nuestro… hermanito._

Kenai estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus hermanos, ni mucho menos como lo harían los otros osos.

Koda miró al humano por un instante y luego miró a Kenai.

 _¿Es tu hermano?, pero… pensé que Sitka era tu hermano_ – Koda

 _Si, lo dije, él es mi otro hermano_ \- Kenai.

Estaba siendo difícil de entender todo para Koda, pero mucho más para los demás, entonces uno dijo:

 _¿El cazador es tu hermano?_ – Dijo un oso

 _Si_ \- Kenai respondió

Los osos miraron a Kenai, estaban desconcertados, no podían creer que su propio hermano lo había herido, estaban a punto de decir algo, pero entonces Kenai dijo:

 _Sé lo que están pensando, pero déjenme decirles que Denahi no es una mala persona, es solo que estaba confundido, traten de comprenderlo por favor._

Todos los osos miraron a Aga, queriéndole hacer la misma pregunta: _¿es eso cierto?_

Aga asintió.

Denahi observó que los osos no confiaban en él, entonces dijo:

 _Lo siento._

 _¿Qué?-_ dijeron los osos a la vez.

 _Dije… lo siento; sé que hice mal en actuar de esa manera… fui un tonto_ – Denahi

Los osos aún no confiaban en él, entonces Koda se acercó y dijo:

 _Si mamá dice que no hay de que temer, entonces no tenemos por qué hacerlo, yo confió en ella._

Denahi estaba sorprendido por las palabras del cachorro.

Los osos se miraron entre si y estuvieron de acuerdo. Entonces Denahi se relajó un poco; por lo menos sabía que no lo iban a atacar. Se acercó a su hermano y preguntó:

 _Kenai, ¿Cómo es que ahora eres un oso?_

Kenai miró a Sitka por un instante, entonces Denahi lo comprendió.

 _Fue Sitka ¿verdad?-_ Denahi

 _Si, así es…_ – respondió Kenia mirando a su hermano mayor - _es una larga historia…._

Kenai estaba apuntó de narrar lo que había sucedido, pero entonces un dolor en su herida lo interrumpió.

 _Esa herida no se ve bien_ \- dijo Tug – _será mejor que la tratemos lo antes posible._

Denahi saco un poco de Tela de uno de sus bolsillos y cubrió la herida de su hermano con esta.

 _No te preocupes Kenai, te recuperarás; todo volverá a ser como antes._

Kenai miro a Denahi y entonces miró a Koda.

 _Denahi, tengo algo que decirte_ \- Kenai.

 _¿Qué sucede? -_ Denahi.

 _Veras… durante estos últimos días he aprendido mucho, y la mayoría ha sido gracias a Koda, fue él quien me guio hasta aquí… -_ Kenai _  
_

Denahi miró a Koda y dijo:

 _Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado sin tu ayuda._

 _Descuida, fue divertido hacerlo_ \- Koda

 _Hay algo más…_ \- Kenai

Denahi volvió a mirar a su hermano.

 _Koda me ha enseñado mucho sobre ser un oso_ – Kenai – _él me enseñó a seguir mi tótem… es por eso quiero ser un oso y cuidar de él._

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kenai.

 _¿Lo dices en serio?_ \- preguntó Tug en nombre de todos los osos.

 _Sí, quiero quedarme aquí y ser un oso para siempre_ \- Kenai- _además… no sé cómo podría vivir sin esa bola de pelos._

Al escuchar eso Koda dio un grito de alegría y salto sobre su hermano.

Sitka miró feliz la escena y observó a Aga mientras se acercaba a Kenai y ponía una pata sobre su herida. El pelaje de Kenai comenzó a oscurecerse a un color similar al de Koda a medida que sus heridas sanaban; cuando terminó Koda abrazó a su mamá y dijo:

 _¡Gracias mamá!_

Aga abrazó a su hijo; podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos y eso la hacía feliz, desvió la mirada un momento hacia Kenai. Entonces ambos se acercaron y lo invitaron a unirse al momento.

 _¡Ahora somos hermanos!_ \- exclamó Koda.

 _¡Si es cierto!_ \- Kenai

 _Supongo que esa es la razón por la que te pareces más a Koda_ \- Tug

 _¿A qué te refieres?_ \- Kenai.

 _¿No te has dado cuenta?_ \- Tug - _¡Mírate! tu pelaje tiene un nuevo color e incluso hueles más como un oso._

Kenai no se había dado cuenta de esos detalles pero cuando lo hizo estuvo feliz por ello.

 _Es verdad Kenai_ \- dijeron los demás osos - _Te pareces más a Koda y tu olor es parecido al de él._

 _¿Significa que me perdonan?_ \- Kenai

 _No podemos estar molestos con la familia_ \- dijo uno de ellos.

 _Nos has demostrado que en verdad eres un buen oso y creo que Aga está de acuerdo con que seas el hermano mayor de Koda_ \- Tug.

Aga asintió y todos los osos dieron un grito de Alegría.

Denahi miraba desde un lado como todos los osos felicitaban a su hermano. Entonces sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a él.

 _Creo que esto es tuyo_ \- dijo Denahi

Kenai vio entonces su tótem.

 _Creo que has seguido tu tótem a la perfección..._ \- Denahi - _oso amoroso_

Kenai se rio, pero luego miró a su hermano con un poco de tristeza; sabía que había hecho lo correcto al decidir ser un oso y cuidar de Koda, pero se había olvidado de él por un momento.

 _Pero... Denahi... ¿qué hay de_ _ti_ _?_ -Kenai.

Denahi miró a Kenai y le colocó su tótem...

 _Estaré bien_ \- Denahi - _Siempre seremos hermanos._

Entonces Tug tuvo una idea...

 _¿No puedes convertirlo en un oso también?-_ dijo Tug a Aga.

 _¡Oh no!.._ _No_ _, no..._ \- Denahi _-_ _No quiero_ _ofenderlos_ _pero_ _… ¡Yo no quiero ser un_ _oso_ _! Mi hermano está siguiendo su tótem y yo tengo que seguir el mío…_

 _¿_ _Qué es un tótem?_ – preguntó Koda con curiosidad.

Denahi y Kenai miraron a Koda. Entonces Kenai respondió a su pregunta.

 _Bueno un tótem es algo como esto…_ – dijo Kenai mientras mostraba su tótem – _cada uno de nosotros recibe uno al llegar a una cierta edad; cuando uno llega a cumplir lo que su tótem representa entonces se dice que ha llegado a ser un hombre._

 _Pero eres un oso ahora…_ – Koda

 _Lo que Kenai quiere decir es que uno llega a ser alguien maduro, responsable y capaz de valerse por sí mismo._ – Denahi

 _Suena algo complicado_ – Koda

 _Sí, pero ahora comprendo lo que significa_ – Kenai – _y todo es gracias a ti._

 _¿De verdad?-_ Koda

 _Si Koda, me enseñaste lo que significa el "oso del amor"_ – Kenai.

Koda observó el tótem con la forma de un oso y luego miró a Denahi.

 _Y_ _… ¿Cuál es tu tótem?_ – preguntó Koda a Denahi.

 _Un lobo_ \- respondió Denahi mientras mostraba su tótem

Koda pensó por un momento.

 _Entonces_ _… ¿_ _No te gustaría ser un lobo_ _?_ \- Koda

Denahi pensó qué contestar; pero entonces Aluk, quien había estado oyendo atentamente la conversación, se le adelantó y dijo:

 _Creo que Denahi no quiere dejar su vida humana ¿no es cierto Denahi?_

 _Si es verdad_ \- Denahi - _Todavía tengo mucho que_ _aprender_ _. Además... creo que alguien debe seguir siendo humano en la familia._

 _Respetamos tu decisión Denahi; pero recuerda que si algún día cambias de opinión siempre serás bienvenido aquí_ \- Tug

 _Gracias_ – Denahi – _lo tendré en cuenta._

 _Me hubiera gustado que se quedara con nosotros_ – Dijo Koda a Kenai.

 _A mí también_ – Kenai

Denahi escuchó a sus hermanos.

 _Hey… no estén tristes; siempre vendré a visitarlos_ – Denahi

 _¿Lo prometes?_ – Koda

 _Por supuesto_ – Denahi – _no podría dejar de visitar a mis hermanos._

 _Es verdad; supongo que ahora puedo decir que tengo un hermano humano_ \- Koda

 _Y yo que tengo a dos osos como hermanos_ – Denahi – ¡ _Eso suena tan genial! ¡no puedo esperar para decírselo a todos en la aldea!_

 _¡Oh!_ – dijo Kenai.

Denahi se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

 _Kenai, ¿Qué hay de tu ceremonia?_ – Denahi

 _Es verdad, lo había olvidado_ – Kenai

 _¿Qué hay con eso?_ – preguntó Aluk.

 _Es que… se supone que debo ir a dejar mi marca_ – Kenai

 _¿Es otra traición humana?_ – Aluk

 _Si_ \- Kenai- _ha sido mi sueño durante años_.

 _Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?_ – Aluk

No hay ningún problema, es solo que… nunca pensé dejar mi huella como un oso - Kenai

 _Bueno… serás el primer oso en hacerlo_ – Denahi – _incluso lo harás antes que yo._

 _Sí, creo que tienes razón_ – Kenai.

 _No te preocupes, estaremos allí apoyándote_ – Denahi

 _¿Eso significa que puedo ir?_ – Koda

 _Por supuesto Koda, es un momento muy importante para Kenai y sus hermanos deben estar allí_ \- Denahi.

 _De hecho… quiero que todos vayan_ – Kenai

 _¿En serio?-_ Tug

 _Si_ – Kenai - _¿verdad Denahi?_

 _Si eso es lo que quieres, estoy seguro que Tanana no tendrá ningún problema con ello_ \- Denahi.

 _Pues… gracias_ – Tug

…

Sitka miraba orgulloso a sus hermanos, habían madurado tanto esos días y estaba feliz por ellos; pero ya hora de partir así que miró a Aga indicándole que debían despedirse.

Sitka se acercó a sus hermanos, entonces ellos supieron que debía irse, estaban tristes por ello, pero sabían que siempre estaría allí para guiarlos.

 _Te vamos a extrañar mucho_ – Kenai.

 _¿Te volveremos a ver?_ \- preguntó Denahi.

Sitka solo respondió con una sonrisa.

 _¿Eso significa un "si"?_ – Kenai

Sitka abrazó a sus hermanos. Mientras que Koda hacia lo mismo con su madre.

 _Te voy a extrañar mamá_ \- dijo Koda derramando una lagrima.

Aga miró al cachorro tiernamente y le dio otro abrazo. Koda no sabía por qué pero pudo sentir en su mente que le decía: _Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre serás mi cachorro, mi pequeño hijo._

Koda miró a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que ella siempre cuidaría de él y que siempre podría contar con ella.

Era un momento muy conmovedor y todos los que estaban allí no pudieron derramar una lágrima. Entonces Sitka, Kenai, Denahi, Koda y Aga se dieron un gran abrazo grupal.

Los espíritus se hicieron a un lado. Listos para partir, pero antes de hacerlo Aga se acercó a Tug como queriéndole decir algo. Tug comprendió lo que ella quería decirle y solo respondió: _No te preocupes, lo haré._

Los espíritus dieron un último vistazo a todos antes de caminar hacia las brillantes luces en el cielo mientras todos los miraban con asombro.

 _Hasta pronto mamá_ \- dijo Koda en voz baja.

Las luces resplandecieron una vez más antes de volver a la normalidad; dejando al descubierto un cielo en el cual empezaban a verse las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Todos admiraban en silencio los colores del arco iris nocturno, reflexionando sobre lo que les preparaba el destino.

 _¿Crees que los volveremos a ver?_ \- preguntó Koda rompiendo el silencio que reinaba hasta entonces.

 _No lo sé Koda, pero estoy seguro que siempre nos cuidarán desde allá_ _arriba_ – Kenai - _¿no es cierto Denahi?_

Denahi miró a los osos pero lo único que pudo oír fueron gruñidos…

 **Y bien… este fue el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les pareció? Escribí este capítulo con algunos cabos sueltos con el fin de conectar esta historia con otras que espero escribir en el futuro. Por si se preguntan por qué Kenai no volvió a ser humano; la razón es simple, al principio de la historia mencioné que algunos eventos podrían cambiar y este es uno de ellos. Al final de este capítulo Denahi ya no podía hablar con los animales, pero déjenme decirles que no será por mucho tiempo; como mencioné todo es parte de una trama aún más grande. También quiero agradecer a Writer65 por su continuo apoyo y por darme algunas ideas que usé en este capítulo.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios, ideas y opiniones. El próximo capítulo será publicado el próximo sábado; hasta entonces.**


	6. Juntos

**Sé que no es sábado; pero quise escribir este capítulo, es un poco corto pero espero les guste.**

 **Juntos**

Era un día especial para todos; en especial para Kenai, ya que finalmente dejaría su marca y todos (humanos y osos) estaban allí para presenciar ese momento...

…

Cuando los osos llegaron; casi cundió el pánico entre los aldeanos, pues nunca habían visto tantos osos juntos antes. Afortunadamente, Denahi y Kenai habían llegado antes y explicaron todo a Tanana, en realidad, fue Denahi quien explicó la mayor parte; ya que unos días antes se había dado cuenta que ya no podía entender a su hermano y que solo podía oír gruñidos de él. Al principio fue difícil para los hermanos aceptar la situación, pues ya no eran capaces de comunicarse directamente, a pesar de ello, habían encontrado la manera de tener algo parecido a una conversación durante el viaje a través de señas, gestos y, ocasionalmente, con dibujos hechos en la tierra. Kenai usó estos mismos métodos para contarle a Tanana lo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron y ella lo comprendió todo casi como si pudiera entender el idioma oso; por algún motivo Kenai sintió que ella podía entenderlo pero entonces recordó que ella le había dicho que no podía hacerlo la primera vez que despertó como un oso; a pesar de ello Kenai sospechaba que ella podía hacerlo.

Después de aclarado todo, se dispusieron a hacer los preparativos y los osos querían ayudar de una forma u otra; algunos fueron a buscar bayas, mientras que otros fueron al rio a pescar; incluso Kenai, que a pesar de no tener mucha práctica intentó hacerlo, pero solo atrapó una rama; esto hizo que se desataran las risas entre quienes habían visto el intento fallido. Si bien todos los aldeanos observaron sorprendidos las habilidades de pesca de estos animales, fueron los osos los más sorprendidos cuando se dieron cuenta de la forma en que los humanos pescaban; los osos eran capaces de pescar uno o dos peces a la vez usando sus garras y colmillos especialmente adaptados para ello, pero los humanos usando sus redes eran capaces de pescar varios peces a la vez sin el menor esfuerzo. Este no fue el único hecho curioso ocurrido durante los preparativos, sino que fue uno de varios que ocurrieron de forma inesperada y a veces de forma accidental. Más tarde, uno de los osos trajo consigo un panal con el fin de compartir la miel que había en su interior, pero olvidó espantar a las abejas, así que cuando llegó a la aldea, las abejas causaron en los aldeanos el pánico que los osos no habían llegado a hacer; los osos miraron la escena riéndose un poco, en especial de Kenai, quien también trataba de huir de las abejas sin tener motivo para hacerlo, pues los osos tenían un grueso pelaje que los protegía de las picaduras; al final nadie salió herido, pero Tug se dio cuenta que debía enseñarle mucho sobre ser un oso a Kenai, así que tuvo una idea. Pero los osos no fueron los únicos que se rieron un poco; la noche antes de la ceremonia los humanos hicieron una gran fogata para que todos pudieran estar alrededor de ella, o esa era la idea; los osos al ver que la llama crecía corrieron hacia el rio creyendo que se trataba de un incendio, esta vez fueron Kenai y los aldeanos quienes se rieron; Kenai tuvo que explicarle a Tug y a los demás lo que era tal cosa. Los osos regresaron a la aldea mojados pero sin sentir frio, pues la capa de grasa en la piel que tenian los abrigaba; una vez se sacudieron el agua se acercaron al fuego por insistencia de Kenai para secarse a pesar de no tener necesidad de ello. Llegó la hora de la cena, y los osos estuvieron felices; por primera vez probaron el pescado cocido, pero si bien les gustó, muchos dijeron que preferían el pescado crudo; así que Kenai se encargó de hacérselo saber a los aldeanos.

Esa noche todos los osos durmieron plácidamente; excepto Kenai quien esperaba ansiosamente el gran día, todos estarían allí acompañándolo y eso lo hacía feliz.

 **Bueno ese fue el capítulo de hoy; en realidad no esperaba escribir este capítulo, pero Writer65 me dio la idea de hacer un capitulo divertido así que intenté hacerlo y aquí está. También quiero agradecer a** **gustavocondori** **por seguir esta historia. Gracias a ambos por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas.**

 **Como siempre espero leer sus opiniones, ideas y/o sugerencias. Probablemente publique un nuevo capítulo mañana o el domingo. Gracias por leer.**


	7. Ceremonia

**Si, sé lo que dije en el capítulo anterior; es que… tuve mucho que hacer y casi no tuve tiempo; pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

Ceremonia

Había llegado el gran día, a lo lejos un águila observaba a todos mientras hacían los últimos preparativos. De pronto el ave fijó su mirada en dos osos y un humano, voló hasta a ellos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y se posó en un árbol sin ser visto, ahí se dispuso a ver lo que pasaba.

 _¿Estás listo?_ – Denahi

Kenai asintió.

 _Estas nervioso, ¿verdad?_ \- Koda

 _Sí, pero ya me he sentido una vez así antes_ – Kenai

Denahi solo podía adivinar lo que estaban diciendo sus hermanos, aun le molestaba un poco el hecho de que no pudiera entender a Kenai, el oso más grande se dio cuenta de lo que sentía su hermano cuando vio su expresión en el rostro.

Kenai señalo su boca con una de sus patas y luego señalo a Denahi intentando decir: _Yo también quisiera hablar contigo._

Kenai no entendía por qué él, Koda y resto de los osos podían entender a Denahi; pero este no era capaz de entenderlos a ellos, le parecía un poco injusto; Denahi comprendió lo que trataba de decir su hermano, y respondió:

 _A mí también me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero las cosas son así y no podemos hacer nada al respecto._

 _¿Por qué no?_ – preguntó Koda

 _No lo sé Koda, pero tal vez los Grandes Espíritus lo sepan_ \- Kenai

 _Me gustaría preguntárselo a mamá_ \- Koda

 _Yo también, pero los espíritus no pueden hablar con nosotros directamente y lo sabes Koda_ \- Kenai

Koda pensó por un momento y recordó lo que había escuchado a su madre decirle en su mente el día que se despidieron; hasta ese momento no se lo había contado a nadie porque creía que era algo especial que ella había hecho por él.

 _Eh… disculpen chicos, no quiero interrumpir su conversación pero tenemos que darnos prisa_ -Denahi.

 _Oh… ¡Tienes razón!_ \- Kenai - _¡Vamos!_

 _¡Si!_ – Koda - _¡Que estamos esperando!_

Los hermanos continuaron su camino hacia la aldea seguidos por el águila que los observaba desde lo alto.

…

Cuando llegaron todos estaban en sus lugares; los osos estaban a la izquierda y los humanos a la derecha, Tanana los esperaba entre los dos grupos.

Tanana entregó una antorcha a Denahi y este la arrojó haciendo que el fuego empezara a arder, entonces Kenai se acercó al muro pasando entre los dos grupos mientras estos lo observaban llenos de orgullo. Kenai estaba tan nervioso que casi no podía evitar temblar de la emoción, al llegar al final su hermano lo recibió con una sonrisa y dijo:

 _Lo lograste oso amoroso._

Todos miraban llenos de expectativa, mientras Denahi tomaba una de las patas delanteras de su hermano y la ponía en la tinta, para luego ayudarlo a dejar una impresión en el muro de piedra.

Kenai miro su huella lleno de alegría y satisfacción, había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a ese momento; había perdido a un hermano pero ganó uno nuevo que le había dado una nueva perspectiva de la vida y estaba tan feliz de que estuviera allí.

Entonces todos los aldeanos gritaron: _¡Hurra!_ ; Mientras que los osos dieron un rugido de alegría.

Kenai miro a Denahi y no pudo evitar decir - _¿Quién es el hermano bebe ahora?_

Denahi no entendía lo que decía su hermano, pero por la expresión en su rostro supo lo que quería decir; entonces respondió.

 _Si, tal vez hayas conseguido dejar tu marca antes que yo, pero siempre serás el hermano menor._

Entonces Koda al oír esto dijo:

 _Hey… ¿Qué hay de mí?_

Denahi y Kenai dirigieron su mirada hacia el cachorro.

 _Eh… supongo que ahora eres el hermano menor._

 _¿Eso te molesta?_ \- Kenai

 _No, ser el menor tiene algunas ventajas_ \- Koda

 _¿Cómo cuál?_ – Kenai

 _Puedes cargarme si estoy cansado_ – dijo Koda después de saltar sobre Kenai.

 _Supongo que como eres un oso puedes cargarme también_ – dijo Denahi saltando sobre su hermano oso.

Entre bromas y risas los hermanos celebraban ese momento, una nueva etapa de en sus vidas estaba empezando y a pesar de que no pudieran comunicarse directamente; sabían que siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro, pues eso es lo que hacían los hermanos.

Sitka miro a sus hermanos una última vez antes de irse, por el momento, su trabajo ahí estaba hecho…

 **Y este fue el penúltimo capítulo, así es, este no es el último capítulo; aún queda un último capítulo que servirá como enlace a la secuela de esta historia. Ahora, en cuanto a eso… no sé si escribir esa historia o escribir otra que he tenido en mente; es que desde hace un tiempo he tenido la idea de escribir un crossover entre Tierra de Osos, Zootopia y Las aventuras de Peabody y Sherman. La razón por la cual quiero escribir ese crossover es porque noté que Peabody es el único perro o animal en el mundo que puede hablar y actuar de manera inteligente, así que pensé que tal vez él proviene de otra parte y ese lugar podría ser Zootopia; lo más probable es que escriba esa historia una vez termine esta. Por otro lado, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo "Un Nuevo Hermano" y la razón es que no he tenido tiempo para hacerlo, pero déjenme decirles que se actualizará una vez haya terminado de escribir la secuela de "No Perteneces Aquí".**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy; con algo de suerte publicaré el próximo capítulo pronto.  
**

 **Hasta entonces.**


	8. Bayas

Bayas  


Había llegado el momento de partir, todos los osos con excepción de Hoonah, Tug, Kenai y Koda habían emprendido el viaje de regreso al Salto del Salmón. Tras una emotiva despedida, Kenai empezaba su viaje a una nueva vida con Koda y los demás osos. Kenai estaba un poco pensativo sobre lo que había pasado esos últimos días, pero ver a su hermano feliz hacia que él también lo estuviera.

 _¡Ya quiero llegar al salto del salmón!_ – Exclamó Koda lleno de alegría – _Hay tantas cosas que quiero mostrarte Kenai_

 _Yo también espero eso_ \- Kenai - _¿Qué quieres hacer primero cuando lleguemos allí?_

 _No lo sé, tal vez podríamos jugar con Bucky y su hermano mayor_ \- Koda - _así sería un juego entre hermanos_

 _¿Bucky tiene un hermano?_ – Kenai

 _Si_ – Koda – _él tiene casi tu edad_

 _¿Por qué no lo he conocido entonces?_ \- Kenai

 _Si lo conoces_ – respondió Koda _\- ¿recuerdas a aquel oso que trajo el panal?_

 _Si, cómo no olvidarlo_ \- Kenai

 _Él se llama Buck_ – Koda – _estoy seguro que serán amigos_

Tug escuchaba todo lo que decían atentamente, había esperado el momento adecuado para poner en marcha su idea; cuando oyó a Koda mencionar al hermano de Bucky sabía que era el momento correcto. El enorme oso se acercó a los hermanos y dijo:

 _¿No tienen hambre?_

 _Ahora lo que mencionas_ – Koda - _me gustaría mucho uno o dos salmones_

 _¿Y tú Kenai?_ – Tug

 _Gracias Tug, me encantaría comer algo_ – Kenai

 _Entonces no se diga más, vamos a comer -_ Tug - _Hay un rio cerca de aquí, nos detendremos allí a pescar_

Cuando los osos llegaron al rio, este estaba lleno de peces; Tug se metió en el agua y comenzó a arrojar varios peces a la orilla; Kenai quiso ayudar, pero Tug insistió en pescar por esa ocasión.

 _Esto esta delicioso_ \- dijo Koda despues de comer uno de los peces

 _No hay nada como el pescado fresco, ¿no es cierto Kenai? -_ Tug

 _Tienes razón_ \- Kenai _\- es mejor que comerlo cocido, conserva mejor el sabor_

Tug miró como Kenai y Koda disfrutaban de su pescado, entonces hizo una seña a Hoonah sin que ellos lo notarán.

 _¿Saben que podría mejorar esto? -_ Hoonah

 _Yo, yo, yo lo sé_ \- Koda - _unas bayas_

 _¿Qué tal si yo y Kenai vamos a buscar unas? -_ Tug - _creo que olfateé unas cerca del otro lado del rio_

 _¡Sí! –_ Koda - _¿Puedo ir también yo?_

 _Por qué no te quedas aquí con Hoonah terminando estos peces_ – Tug – _Sería una lástima desperdiciar una comida como esta_

 _Sí, creo que Tug tiene razón_ \- Kenai – _Yo iré con él_

 _Oh, está bien_ – Koda – _Pero traerme muchas_

 _Lo que sea por mi hermanito_ \- Kenai

Kenai y Tug cruzaron al otro lado del rio, Tug no tardó mucho en encontrar las bayas usando su buen sentido del olfato. Pronto los osos tenían muchas bayas en un par de ramas; Kenai estaba a punto de tomar la suya cuando el enorme oso se acercó a él para decirle:

 _Kenai, espera un momento, tengo algo que decirte._

Kenai estaba asustado, la última vez que Tug le había hablado de esa manera fue cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho. Tug notó la expresión de miedo en su rostro y entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo dijo:

 _No te preocupes Kenai, no tienes nada de que temer; solo quiero hablar contigo._

Kenai estaba confundido pero a la vez sentía curiosidad por lo que su amigo tenía que decirle. Tomo un poco de aire y respondió:

 _¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?_

 _Es sobre ti y Koda_ \- Tug – _pero más sobre ti_

Kenai comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pero confiaba en él; así que continúo escuchando.

 _Verás, Kenai, Koda es solo un cachorro y tú eres nuevo en esto de ser un oso_ \- Tug - _él necesita un modelo a seguir, alguien que le enseñe las cosas a medida que crezca_

Kenai sabía que lo que decía su amigo era verdad, él no sabía nada sobre ser un oso con excepción de lo que le había enseñado Koda, y eso era solo lo básico, su hermano necesitaba a alguien que supiera ser un verdadero oso, y aunque le fuera difícil aceptarlo; debía admitir que tenía mucho por aprender. Respiró un poco y contestó.

 _Tug, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia como un oso, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario por Koda_

 _Me alegra oír eso, sé que serás un buen hermano y un buen oso_ – contestó Tug con una sonrisa en su rostro – _Es por eso que quiero proponerte algo_

 _¿Qué? -_ preguntó Kenai

 _¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en la aldea con las abejas? -_ Tug

 _Si_ – respondió Kenai un poco avergonzado

 _Veras… desde que te vi huyendo de esas abejas, supe que necesitabas algo de ayuda para aprender a ser un oso_ – Tug – _es por eso que quiero enseñarte todo lo necesario, si estás de acuerdo._

 _Gracias Tug_ \- Kenai - _¿Cuándo empezamos?_

 _Ahora mismo_ \- Tug

 _¿Por qué tanta prisa? -_ Kenai

 _Cuanto antes aprendas a valerse por ti mismo, mejor preparado estarás para la hibernación_ \- Tug

Kenia no había pensado en eso, pero su amigo tenía razón, debía aprender a valerse por sí mismo si quería sobrevivir al invierno.

 _Está bien Tug, lo haré por Koda_ \- contestó Kenai – _lo que sea por él._

 _Eso me recuerda…_ \- Tug - _hay un detalle que olvidé mencionarte_

 _¿Cuál?-_ Kenai

 _Debes hacer esto sin él_ – Tug

 _¿Por qué? -_ Kenai

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo - Tug - confía en mí.

Kenai no quería separarse de Koda, pero si esto iba ayudarlo a ser un mejor hermano, lo haría sin dudar.

 _De acuerdo, Tug_ \- Kenai - _Hagámoslo_.

 _Perfecto_ \- Tug - _Vamos con Koda y Hoonah, deben estar esperándonos._

Koda y Hoonah terminaban los últimos peces, entonces Kenai y Tug aparecieron entre los arbustos; cada uno traía consigo una rama llena de bayas. Cuando llegaron Koda los miró alegremente; entonces preguntó:

 _¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

 _Es que…. estuvimos escogiendo las mejores bayas_ \- Kenai - _pero ya estamos aquí._

 _¡Mira las deliciosas bayas que trajimos!_ \- Tug - ¿No quieres probarlas?

 _¡Sí! -_ exclamó Koda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 _Pues adelante, come cuantas quieras_ \- Tug

Koda comenzó a comer alegremente, entonces Kenia, Hoonah y Tug lo acompañaron y cada uno comenzó a comer; cuando las bayas se terminaron, Koda exclamó:

 _¡Eso estuvo delicioso!_

 _Sí que lo estuvo_ \- Kenai

 _Quiero más_ \- Koda - _Kenai, ¿Podemos ir a la colina de las bayas antes de ir al Salto del Salmón_?

 _Eh... Koda, sobre eso_ \- Kenai - _tengo algo que decirte_

 _¿Qué? -_ preguntó Koda mirando a su hermano.

 _Yo y Tug debemos hacer algo importante_ \- Kenai - _Tú y Hoonah adelántense, nos encontraremos en el Salto del Salmón._

 _Pero, ¿por qué? -_ Koda

 _Por ahora no puedo decírtelo, pero te prometo que te lo explicaré después -_ Kenai

 _Kenai tiene razón Koda_ \- Tug - _confía en nosotros._

Koda estaba un poco triste, no quería irse sin su hermano; pero confiaba en ellos, así que decidió hacer lo que ellos decían.

 _¿Me prometes que estarán bien?_ \- preguntó Koda a su hermano

 _Si, lo juro_ – respondió Kenai.

 _¿Por tu garrita?_ – Koda

 _Si, está bien_ \- Kenai - _Por la garrita._

Después de despedirse, Hoonah y Koda comenzaron su viaje; Kenai no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras veía a Koda desaparecer en el bosque. Tug miró a Kenai y dijo.

 _No te preocupes, va estar bien; está en buenas patas._

 _Lo sé_ \- Kenai - _solo espero verlo de nuevo pronto._

 _Te aseguro que haremos tantas cosas que no notarás que pasa el tiempo; ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! -_ Dijo Tug intentando animar a Kenai.

Kenai miró a Tug y cambio la expresión en su rostro, al parecer el oso más grande logró animarlo un poco.

 _Pensándolo mejor… creo que tienes razón_ \- Kenai - _Esto puede ser divertido._

 _Esa es la actitud Kenai_ \- Tug

Kenai comenzaba a sonreír un poco.

 _Te prometo que no estarás solo en esto_ \- Tug

Estas palabras calmaron un poco a Kenai, al menos sabía que podía contar con un amigo a su lado apoyándolo; lo que no sabía es que Tug tenía otros planes, porque en realidad, Kenai no lo haría solo.

Continuará...

 **Bueno. Este ha sido el final de esta historia, sé que aún tengo que perfeccionar unos detalles en cuanto a la narración, pero espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a Writer65 por motivarme a escribir aquí y por su continuo apoyo con esta historia; y a** **gustavocondori** **por elegir esta historia como una de sus favoritas. Déjenme decirles que este Fic tendrá una secuela, la cual se titulará "Bienvenido a una nueva vida" (ahora tengo que pensar en unos nombres para los nuevos personajes); como siempre, espero leer sus opiniones, comentarios, ideas y/o sugerencias; publicaré el primer capítulo de esa historia muy pronto. Sé que dije que publicaría un Crossover entre Tierra de Osos y Zootopia, pero creo que esa historia puede esperar un poco.**

 **Bueno creo que ya he dicho demasiado. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017!**

 **Hasta la próxima historia.**


End file.
